Generally, a refrigerator is home appliance for storing foods in a low temperature state to maintain them in a fresh state for a long time.
Specifically, the refrigerator comprises a refrigerating chamber maintained at a range of 1 to 4° C. to store foods such as vegetables in a fresh state and a freezing chamber maintained at −18° C. to store foods such meat or fish in a frozen state.
Also, the refrigerator has a type wherein the freezing chamber is positioned on an upper side of the refrigerating chamber, a type wherein the freezing chamber is positioned on a lower side of the refrigerating chamber, and a type wherein the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber are provided to be adjacent left and right, according to an installation way.
Also, the refrigerator may be sorted into a side by side door type refrigerator wherein a door is installed left and right, respectively, and a one swing door type refrigerator wherein a door is installed up and down, respectively.
Meanwhile, any one side of the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber is provided with an ice-maker for making ice and a container for storing the made ice.
Concretely, when the ice maker and the container are positioned in the freezing chamber, water stored in the ice maker is made into ice by means of a refrigerant passing through an evaporator, wherein the made ice is dropped to the container provided on a lower side of the ice maker and then stored therein.
On the other hand, in the case of some refrigerators, the ice maker is provided in the refrigerating chamber and the container is provided in the door of the refrigerating chamber. In this case, since the refrigerating chamber is maintained at temperature above zero, the ice stored in the container is melted, making it possible to cause a phenomenon that the ice sticks to each other.
In detail, when the ice sticks to each other due to the melting of ice, a problem of applying overload to an ice crusher provided in an inside of the container occurs. More specifically, when the overload is applied to the ice crusher, a phenomenon that components such as a motor driving the ice crusher or a blade crushing ice are damaged occurs. As a result, a lifetime of the container is shorten, thereby causing a disadvantage that additional cost consumed for repairing and replacing the components is not required.